Integrated circuit (IC) packages must be tested after their manufacture, normally at elevated temperatures, which is typically a burn-in process. During that process, it is often necessary to control the temperature of ICs, sensors, and other elements. Techniques for doing so have been widely practiced for many years. The system normally includes a heater (or cooler) and a temperature sensor. Temperature control modules and temperature sensors of many types are widely sold for these purposes. A typical application is the control of the temperature of ICs for a burn-in process because of the temperature sensitivity of the ICs.
Two such examples of heating and sensing ICs in a socket can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,661 to Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,897 to Hamilton. As shown in FIG. 1, in Hamilton, a temperature sensor 10 is positioned within an insulated sensor housing 12 such that the sensor 10 protrudes from the housing 12 to contact the integrated circuit being tested. The sensor housing 12 is located in an opening in the heat sink 14.
In both Hamilton and Jones, the temperature sensor directly contacts the integrated circuit when the socket is closed. The direct contact between the temperature sensor can cause damage to the integrated circuit because of the point loading of the relatively small temperature sensor on the integrated circuit when the socket is clamped closed. Damage to the temperature sensor can also be caused by the direct contact of the integrated circuit to the sensor.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a temperature measuring arrangement that could accurately measure the temperature of an integrated circuit during active thermal control of the integrated circuit while providing a way to protect both the integrated circuit and the temperature measuring device from damage caused intimate contact of the two.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.